


Protection

by coconutskins



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: Just an angsty ficlet inspired by the 'Whiskey Scene'.Minor Spoilers for 'Lose It All' (Season 1/Episode 7)
Relationships: Bette Porter/Dani Nunez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Protection

***

They clink glasses and then Bette sees it, that spark in Dani’s eyes, that unmistakably glint that she knows _oh so very well_ and that has hardly ever led her anywhere good. The thing is, it’s not like she didn’t see this coming at all, really, she’s not blind. All that over the top admiration, the adoring looks, that earnest attentiveness - it had her amused. And flattered. She’s surprised no one else has caught on – or she hopes so – but then again, most of the time it’s just the two of them. Like right now. It’s just them on her couch, sitting a little closer than earlier, both with a glass of whiskey in their hand and then Dani brings hers up to her mouth again, smirking, not taking her eyes off Bette, and _God_ , she knows she’s entering dangerous territory right now. 

Bette tears her gaze away from the other woman and takes another gulp of her drink. She should send her home, she has to. It is just too damn much. The upcoming election, this goddamn smear campaign and then Tina – fucking _Tina_ who was right here in her house just a few hours ago, shaking up her world once more, giving her hope, at first, that she may get some of that life back they once had, some of that stability, just to crush it all again with one single sentence.

“Are you okay?” Dani asks, softly, pulling Bette from her thoughts, and somehow this question is making things worse. Because Dani looks at her with that honest concern on her face and Bette knows she truly cares, truly likes her, wants her to feel okay and: _'I just want to protect you'_ – that sentence still resonates within her and it’s touching her heart in a way that she doesn’t dare to inspect any further.

She’s got to put an end to this.

“You should go,” she says then.

Dani’s face falls at this, she looks sad and downright _hurt_ and it hits Bette a lot harder than it should. She almost wants to reach out, take it all back and just kiss her, but before she can do just that she gets up from the couch and puts some badly needed distance between them. 

After a few silent moments Dani grabs her phone and gets up from the couch. She walks past Bette and towards the door. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Dani says and then she is gone.

***


End file.
